Prelude to A New World
by Dark Mrowlidash
Summary: Pokemon Colosseum fic. Char the main character has finally defeated Cipher. But when Nascour escapes from jailand meets up with him, Char's life changes forever.
1. Chapter One

Prelude to a New World

Note:

The main character is called Char.

The girl who follows you around is called Yuya.

Chapter One

Char was alone. After beating Cipher at Realgam, and witnessing the Sacred Ho-Oh for the first time in his life, Char was alone. Yuya had returned to Agate Village, as Eagun and Beluh (and Pikachu too) had become quite worried about her. Not to mention that as long as she wasn't saving the world's pokemon—they didn't see a reason for her to be traversing the continent with some unknown boy. In all, Char wasn't really too saddened by her leaving. I mean, she was helpful with the Shadow Pokemon and all that, but having lived his life with no real friends before, he didn't know how to adapt and wasn't really eager to learn. So she said goodbye. And she left. No loss for Char.

It was just him and his pokemon, and his hovercycle, flying at top speed through the rocky, sandy region of Orre. His destination was the Outskirt Stand, but it was far from Agate, where he had just dropped off Yuya. So he decided to take a rest at the Hotel in Pyrite Town.

As he drove through the night, he looked around at the shadows, cast by the rocks, and by himself. At the moonlight that seemed to bathe everything in glow.

It was so beautiful—he could just camp out here, he thought. Spare him the trouble of coughing up the $100, even if he was rich.

Eyeing Pyrite's lights ahead, he stopped his hovercycle, and sat down next to it. He knew that no one would dare try to rob him, as he was pretty much famous as being the most powerful trainer in Orre, so he slowly lowered his eyelids and began to sleep when—

Footsteps. Quiet, in the sand, but footsteps nonetheless. He readied a pokéball. If this person meant any harm, they would soon meet with the icy claws of Sneasel.

Char cried out. "Who's there?"

The footsteps stopped. And the figure creating them appeared. Almost as if they were stepping out of a shadow—a place that the moon had forgotten.

Long, purple clad legs, leading up a lighter purple clad body. Long, flowing, snaky blue hair framed a thin face, narrow and piercing. But the most eerie feature were the sharp, red eyes, catching the moon's light and sending it back, in shades of blood.

Char didn't know what to say. But he said what he could.

"Nascour."

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The two stayed silent. Char didn't know whether or not to throw Sneasel and hope for the best, or to stay silent and try to glare this one out.

"Char.", said Nascour, tasting his name is if it were a delicacy.

"What?", Char hissed. "You broke out of the Pyrite jail, didn't you?"

"Maybe.. or maybe they let me out for... good behavior.", said Nascour, laughing.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to stand for this. Your ass is going straight back to jail.", said Char, rising, still holding the pokeball.

"Now, now, Char—", said Nascour, eyeing him up and down before finally focusing on his face. "I don't think we want to be.. hasty."

"I'll be hasty if I damn well please!", said Char, stepping forward.

Nascour sighed, looking up. "If you wish, but I assure you.."

He surged forward, appearing behind Char before he could ever blink, knocking the pokeball out of his hand and holding a knife to his neck.

"I'm better at it.", Nascour finished, breathing against Char slowly, almost... seductively?

Char just stood. He had made a miscalculation. Would he pay for it with his life?

Nascour just smiled, wrapping an arm around Char's waist, moving himself closer to him.

"What are you doing?", Char asked. "If you're out to kill me, then kill me. Someone else will rise up against you. Yuya won't give up, and neither will anyone else!"

"Oh no, Char.. you've got it all wrong!", said Nascour, lightly drawing the blade across the side of Char's neck. "'I'm not here to kill..."

"Then what the hell do you want?", Char demanded, rage flaring. He was never much for patience.

Nascour paused. "What do I want? Hmm, I wonder.."

Sliding the knife around, to rest ever so delicately against Char's throat, he pressed his lips against Char's ear and whispered.

"I think.. that I want you."

Char stiffened with fear. Death—he could and would deal with. But this?

"Surprised?", Nascour whispered—"Why do you think I didn't crush you in battle—when I could have? All those times I watched you—at any moment I could have had you killed. Why do you think I let you capture my Prize, my Metagross??"

Char said nothing, processing this information.

"It's because, Char. Because I need you, because I want you...", he said, licking Char's neck.

Char froze. What would Nascour do to him? Of, so he was a crazy man who probably wanted to do...things with him, and Char knew that was the last thing he wanted to happen. His goal shifted. Ok, he wasn't going to try and return him to jail. He just had to get the hell away.

"Char... don't you get uncomfortable in that blue coat all the time? Maybe it's time to remove it?"

"No!", said Char, realizing that he was practically helpless. If only he could reach Sneasel's pokeball!

"Well, I think something should happen, don't you? Even if it is only this.."

Nascour quickly turned Char around, holding the knife to his stomach and gripping his shoulder with the other hand.

Char knew what was about to happen. And there was nothing he could do..

Nascour leaned in, and kissed Char's lips. Forcefully sliding his tongue past them, he explored to his heart's content while Char wrenched his eyes shut, trying to block it all out.

Nascour eventually became fed up with the knife, flinging it. Char felt the absence of the knife, but it was soon replaced with the feeling of Nascour's body, pressed against him, rubbing. Nascour held him tightly, binding Char's arms behind his back.

Char tried to scream, but it only muffled into Nascour's mouth, who devoured it and continued to kiss his unwilling lips.

He was so powerful. Nascour grabbed Char, guiding him to the ground, holding him there with his strength. Char really was no match here.

As Nascour began to remove Char's blue coat, Char struggled to no avail. Finally, he gave in, and the world went black in his mind.

Char was, so alone.

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

When Char woke up, he was fully dressed, and Sneasel's pokeball was snugly in his hand. It took him all of five seconds to remember the night before.

"God damn it!" screamed Char, kicking his hovercycle. "What in the hells happened to me?"

Char, not one to stall, hopped onto his hovercycle and tore off toward Pyrite. He needed answers.

---

Storming into Duking's office, he practically roared at the man.

"Did Nascour escape from jail??"

Duking looked at the ground, then up at Char.

"Well, yes, Evice as well. But—did you run into him? Were you able to disable him?"

"No. He disabled me."

"What happened? Did he have Shadow Pokemon with him?"

"No, just a knife.", Char sighed, not really being able to place how he had been so easily overcome.

"Are you hurt? Was anything injured?", Duking asked, worried at Char's anger.

"Just my pride."

Duking fell silent. It would take something horrible to hurt Char.

"I want him caught, Duking. Send everyone after him, and I mean everyone. And don't think I won't be going. When he's caught, he's not going to jail. No, he's going to die. You hear me? Now get on it.", Char demanded, storming out of the office, slamming the door.

Duking's jaw dropped. For Char to order him around, took some kind of rage. And why did he want Nascour to die? Picking up his phone, he called the jail.

"Find Nascour. And bring him back. Now."

---

Char couldn't have felt more helpless than he did now. He was chasing something he couldn't find, and he was confused as hell about it.

"If I were a Cipher boss, where would I be?"

Char quickly remembered that abandoned building in Pyrite.

"Let's try there."

Char headed off toward the building, unaware of the danger that lurked there.

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Char was in the elevator, heading to the roof of the building. He knew there was a small office on the top, a place where he was sure Nascour could be hiding.

When he reached the farthest the elevator would take him, he stepped out. The building was run-down, falling apart due to its age and the countless pokemon battles he waged there with the peons of Cipher.

He quickly located the final flight of stairs, and was about to climb them to the roof, when he noticed an all to familiar knife lying on the ground—with it, a note.

Seizing up the knife, he read the note.

Char, Char, why do you taunt me? Why do you haunt me? With such soft skin and even softer lips... A more beautiful boy I could never find, and know very soon, that you WILL be mine.

"No way in hell!", screamed Char, stomping his foot down on the note.

Looking at the knife, he smiled.

"I promise. That you'll die by this knife, Nascour! You'll die!"

Char raced up the stairs, rage stoked with inner fire.

Sneasel's pokeball at the ready, he tore forward, ripping the office door open. But instead of being greeted by Nascour himself, a hologram projection smiled evilly at him.

"You didn't think I'd let you have it this easy, did you Char? Tsk. I'm smarter than you, don't forget it."

Char only snarled. "What do you want, Nascour? I'm sick of this little game of yours! I've come here for one thing, and that's to kill you."

"Well then, I certainly shouldn't keep you waiting, should I? Why don't you come to my... lair."

The hologram disappeared, and a Warp Tile appeared on the floor. Char did not hesitate.

Stepping on the panel led him to a room of darkness, in which he could neither hear nor see anything.

"Come out!", he said, defiant.

"Oh, I will", said Nascour's voice. "When the time is right."

A faint "ssssssssssss.." noise was heard, and Char, being no idiot and knowing well the technology of Cipher, looked for a place to hide. The gas that was being leaked into the room would put him out in seconds, or even.. kill him.

Finding that this room was a solid square, with the gas vents at the very top, he realized his only hope was a pokemon. He reached for Fearow's pokeball—when the gas hit him.

The pokeball dropped to the floor, along with Char's knocked out body.

"Now I've got you.. Silly Char. Always walking into a trap.. well, at least you're in character.", Nascour smiled.

End Chapter Four


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

It was wonderful. Char had never felt so good in his life. And he wondered why.

Nascour was all over him, touching him, with hands, and lips, and other things—and he was moaning, it was so good.

He had whispered that he loved Char, and Char of course, whispered it back, noting that Nascour looked particularly attractive that night.

They were in his bed, at some mansion, no doubt a complete secret from the non-Cipher world.

He'd been invited, he went happily—who denies an invitation for dinner and a bit of something else?

Especially from their lover?

And then... it was gone.

Char awoke in a room much different, and in fact, much worse then the previous. And the mansion? Nascour? The love?

All a dream.

The only remnant of the dream was the fact that Char was quite naked, without any of his belongings or pokemon.

The bright white of the room was almost blinding at first, but when Char's eyes adjusted, He saw a door in front of him. He was about to rise to run to it, when it opened.

Nascour—wait, a naked Nascour, emerged from the door, tossing his wild blue hair about for a second, as if trying to look pretty. Or even sexy.

And oh he was.. he most certainly was!

Char tried to stop that thought, but it obviously didn't hear him, as it went straight to a certain part of him who was happy to receive it.

Nascour picked up on this immediately.

"Happy to see me, Char?", asked Nascour, smirking. "I trust you enjoyed your dream?"

"You know about the dream I had?", Char snapped—trying to figure it all out.

"Of course, I do, I wrote it. I had it projected into your mind. It was simply beautiful. I especially love the way you stare to deeply into my eyes when you tell me you love me.. and when you quiver when I—"

"Enough!", Char realized he was pretty much defeated. He'd have to try his best—just to retreat unscathed this time.

"Oh Char, why are you so mean to me? What did I ever do to you that you didn't really want?"

Char froze, before narrowing his eyes, and glaring his best daggers at Nascour.

"You RAPED me.", Char said, voice full of venom.

"Oh come on, Char. I KNOW you enjoyed it. I mean, the noises you were making... As you were.. beneath me.."

Char got to his feet.

"Look, I don't know why you want me—but I'm not going to be your sex toy!", Char insisted, still glaring his best at Nascour.

"Sex toy? That's too harsh. All I want, is your companionship..", said Nascour, smiling pseudo-warmly at Char.

Char had enough. Surging forward, intending to strike at Nascour, he raced, first raised.

His hand connected painfully—with steel.

"What the...?"

Before him was a silver, Shining Metagross.

"Xia's very protective of me, isn't she? Do you like her?"

The Metagross loomed over Char, gazing warningly at him to not dare try anything further.

"Now Char, I tried to convince you, by showing you what a good lover I am... But you wouldn't accept. Now I'm afraid I'll have to stop being such a gentleman. Force, seems to be the only thing that works with you, hmm?", Nascour said, stepping forward. "Xia? Psychic. Hold him still."

Char instantly froze in place, his body straightening.

Nascour took a survey of his prize, walking around Char, looking up, looking down, even touching. Char was his now, and he made all the rules.

"Well, Char—shall we retire to our mansion? Yes, the one in the dream. It's real. I built it just for us. Come now, love.", Nascour said, smiling, leaning in and kissing Char's helpless lips.

"Teleport us, Xia."

The Metagross's eyes glowed blue, and the blue glow filled the room.

In that moment, Char knew he was defeated. And when he was certain that the glow was bright enough, when he knew no one could see him, he cried.

End Chapter Five


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

For the second time, Char awoke to strange surroundings.

Well, maybe not entirely strange..

The bed from the dream now surrounded him. He was IN the bed!

And arms were around him. Nascour was holding him tightly.

Turning around to meet Nascour's eyes, he glared.

"So I'm your companion, hmm? Just what do you plan to do with me?", Char asked, curious, and pissed.

"I plan to love you. Just how you want me to love you. And maybe, to involve you in my plan."

"Plan?"

"Yes, now that I'm free I'm going to try to take over the world again, you know."

Char was silent. He really, couldn't object to that. After all, it was what he had wanted to do, long ago. What he still wanted. If he could only figure out how.

"But enough about that for now. Why don't we handle, the more... important matter?", Nascour said, running his hands all over Char's body.

Char just lie there, he would have nothing to do with it. Or at least, that's what he thought.

"I'm up for a change, how about you?", said Nascour, and before Char could even process the words, he had been flipped on top of the man. "You never touch me, I feel unloved..."

Char growled. "No way."

"But come on, Char—I see it in your eyes. I know that you... want me."

Char said nothing. He looked at Nascour, realizing that yes, he was indeed an attractive man. And he was in fact, attracted, as he really didn't care what gender people were, as long as they interested him. But he could never love a pokemon-hater. He was the perfect example of the kind of person Char hated.

"I hate you, Nascour. As long as you hate pokemon, I will hate you. That's why I destroyed Cipher in the first place. I can do it again."

"But Char, you're so mistaken! I don't hate pokemon!"

"Then why did you support Evice's Shadow Pokemon Plan?"

"Because I had to!"

"Well, aren't you trying to breathe new life into it now?", accused Char, confused.

"No. No. No. Do you notice Xia's appearance? She's a Shining Metagross. I'm starting a Shining Pokemon Plan."

"Shining?", Char had done some research on Shining pokemon. Formed the opposite of Shadow, by opening a pokemon's heart completely, past normal. Light fills their heart, their color changes, and they gain a golden aura. But unlike Shadow pokemon, they have to be treated extremely well, or their heart will close again, resulting in a normal pokemon. "Shining pokemon need love and care!"

"Does it look like Xia is being mistreated?", Nascour asked, pointing to Xia, who was in the next room, sleeping.

Char froze. Nascour wasn't lying. He did love pokemon. He just wanted to be evil as well.

And that was exactly what Char wanted.

"I see it in you eyes, Char. I think you finally understand me.", Nascour said, relieved.

"Perhaps...", said Char. "But, I still don't understand your love for me."

"I just love you, Char. That's all. And I wanted you to understand that."

"But I'm sure you want me to join you.."

"Smart boy. Yes, I do want you to join me, but only because I knew you were like me, you wanted the world, you wanted power! But you wanted to share it with your pokemon friends. I feel the same, Char, I truly do."

Char looked into Nascour's red eyes, seeing no lies within them.

He glanced at Xia, sleeping, happily, well-taken care of.

And then, for the first time, he leaned downward, kissing Nascour on his lips.

"I think we've come to an understanding.", said Char, making up his mind.

The world would be in his grasp. And this time, it would be by standards he accepted.

Nascour smiled. "I love you, Char."

Char smiled back. And as he prepared to make love to Nascour, for the first and not last time, he said:

"I love you too."

And the new world—began then.

END


End file.
